Genber Bender!
by NaruSasuluver19
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are celebrating their 4th anniversary as a couple. When going out to eat, something goes terribly wrong. Renesmee turns into a hunky dream boat and, Jacob into a sexy vixen! What will happen next? DISCONTINUED and UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about this story for awhile. I hope you guys enjoy this, as much I enjoy typing this! This IS a Renesmee and Jacob story with a twist. It is an original. I really doubt that there is one like this out there!

Summary: Renesmee and Jacob go out to dinner to celebrate their 4th anniversary being a couple. When something is wrong with the food, everything goes terribly wrong! Gender Bender! Renesmee turns into a hunky dream boat and, Jacob turns into a sexy vixen. What will happen next?

Chapter 1 Gender Switch

Narrator POV

Renesmee Cullen was getting ready for her big date with Jacob. They were celebrating their 4th anniversary and she wanted everything to be perfect. Jacob was the one setting everything up, she didn't know where they were going. All she knew was that tonight was going to be a night to remember. Jacob was keeping something else from her, besides the location of their date. She kept asking him what it was, but he wouldn't give in. "It's a surprise" he kept saying. So she quit asking, but she hoped it was a proposal.

"Renesmee!"

"Sorry Daddy!" she yelled back. He had read her thoughts. He didn't like the thought of his baby girl getting married. It's only been ten years! In vampire years that wasn't much. Renesmee had grown up quickly, which pained him and Bella to see sometimes. It seemed like just yesterday he teaching her how to play the piano.

Suddenly, the loud sound of feet came down the steps at a fast pace.

Edward POV

I turned to look at my beautiful daughter known as Renesmee. She was wearing spaghetti strap night blue dress, with a big black stripe in the middle. Her brown hair was long, also, in big bouncy curls that went down her shoulders and back.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks! I'm so excited about tonight!" she squealed, I could practically feel the excitement waving off of her.

"I know. Be back by ten. I mean ten and no later."

HONK! HONK!

"That's him daddy, gotta go!"she yelled, as she slammed the door.

I sighed mentally.

'What am I going to do with her?'

Jacob POV

"Man! This all looks good!"

"I know I'm having a hard time choosing" she said with a smile on her face.

Then out of the blue, a blonde waitress came to the table.

"Hi, my name is Stacey; I'll be your waitress today! How can I get you started?" she asked happily, like she had just struck the lottery. Probably just trying to get a bigger tip.

"We'll have two waters and we don't know-"but I was interrupted by Nessie.

"Actually we are ready, I just found something. We'll have the taco set for two."

"Okay, be back in a sec." she said as she left.

She returned with the food and drinks in two minutes flat. She did have two other waiters to help set the food on the table.

"Wow that was fast!" Nessie and I said in unison.

"Enjoy!" smirked/smiled Stacey.

"Weird." I mumbled, but we dug in anyway. This was delicious, like nothing I ever tasted! By the time I was done I wanted to lick the plate but, I refrained from myself doing it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt extreme pain. All over my body, you wouldn't be able to fathom how much it hurt. I turned to look at Nessie, seeing she was in the same state as me. She crying about how much it hurt, clutching her sides. I tried to reach her, but I couldn't.

The last thing I heard was a "JACOB!" before it all turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scary Change

Renesmee POV

God, my head hurts like hell! It was like someone hit my head with a hammer, millions of times! Slowly the pain in my head began to fade away. Then, I started hearing voices around me.

"What are we going to do about this? Does anyone not see anything wrong with my baby and my best friend? " That sounded like my mom. What's wrong with us?

"Yes. Of course, dear, when they wake up we'll ask them what happened." a pained voice said

I opened my eyes and looked at my whole family and asked "What's wrong?" My voice. It sounded deeper than usual. For a moment no one answered.

"Nessie…." Alice spoke up"look in the mirror." I looked in the small compact mirror she held up to my face and I gasped at what I saw. It was a boy. No, a...man. He had a hair style like Jacob's; instead, it was bronze a color. He also had dark chocolate eyes like my mom's when she was human. This man….was...me.

"What happened?" I asked shakily, trying to adjust to the sight before me.

"That's what we were going to ask you. We found you and Jacob, at the restaurant passed out last night. But it seems like I found the problem, I scanned the leftover food from your dinner last night. There was some kind poison contained in it to kill you, but it had a bad effect. It changed your XX chromosomes in your body that made you girl, into XY chromosomes turning you into a boy. We'll try to find a cure, until then I'm sorry to say you're stuck like this." Carlisle finished his explanation.

I was panicking. How could this happen to me it was supposed be me and Jacob's 4th anniversary. Oh no! Jacob!

"Where is Jacob?"

I felt a wave of calmness spread over me and I smiled at Jasper. He nodded back at me.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked, calmly this time.

"He right there." My mom said, pointing at the couch.

I turned, to look at Jacob. But it wasn't the boy Jacob; it was the girl one instead. She was sleeping. Gorgeous couldn't even come close to she was. She long dark raven hair, curled at the end and a big black bang covering her forehead. Tanned face. She had on a tight pair of black shorts, that showed her, long, tan, slender legs. A plain red tight tank top, that her perky size C34 breasts. She had plump, luscious, kissable lips.

"Renesmee just because you're a boy and Jacob's not my child doesn't mean I'll let you think like that." My dad said, slightly angry.

"Sorry."

Edward POV

Renesmee thoughts were killing me. I thought of Jacob like a son. Well, daughter now. Also for some reason I feel a sudden urge to protect her. Not from Renesmee or the rest of the family but, from everything else. That's how everyone felt about Jacob now, except Rosalie, but she just won't admit that she is fond of her.

We've got to protect them both now, because someone is out there to kill them.

THANKS FOR READING, UNTIL NEXT TIME! R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi People! Special thanks to for reviewing! My ONLY reviewer! Thanks to As clear as black and Natalia XD, for adding my story as a favorite! PLEASE PEOPLE, I want more reviews! Story favorites are nice, but reviews mean more to me.

Onward with the Story!

Chapter 3

Jacob Pov

Voices…, I hear voices. They are different kinds of voices. Soft voices, loud voices and rough ones. But I hear only one. It's a deep voice. It was deep, but not too deep. It was like a boy that's already gone through puberty. It was strangely familiar. Like…., kind of like I heard this person all the time. It sounded a bit like Nessie. Suddenly, visions past by me as quick as lighting. Nessie, the restaurant, the food, the pain.

"NESSIE!" I shot up from the couch quickly, looking at Cullen family turning to stare at me. They looked surprised for a second then, turned back into their cool and calm posture.

"Where is Nessie?" I asked, shaken a little bit from the thought of losing her.

"You didn't lose her. She is here, safe with us." Edward spoke coolly.

"I don't see her. Where is she-''

I froze. My eyes stopping, to the beautiful person in the world. It was a man; he looked a lot like Bella and Edward. He was so amazing; no words in any dictionary would ever come close to describing how perfect he was. Then I knew.

"Ne-Nessie?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for stuttering.

"Yea, Jake it's me." Her- I mean his; voice was enough to make me melt and turn all gooey on the inside. But I tried hard not to let that affect my outer appearance.

"I-how'd this happen."

Nessie spoke again, "The food that we ate last night, and was supposed to kill us but instead changing us into the opposite sex."

"Us?"

"Jake, go take a look at yourself in the mirror."

Nessie Pov

Jake then took off running to the closest bathroom. I didn't know how she would react, but I could tell it wouldn't be good. My was proven when,a loud, high pitched, girly shriek came from the bathroom, followed by a 'thump'. I started to head toward the bathroom but, Mom stopped me.

"I'll get her." Mom whispered, and ran at vampire pace to get Jake. I sometimes forget that Jake is my Mom's best friend too. She loves him, almost as much she loves Dad, but in a different kind of way. Like a motherly-best-friend kind of way. If she ever lost Jake, it would most definitely take a part of her. Even though she would have Dad to heal her pain.

Interrupting my thoughts was, my mom carrying Jake bridal style, one arm supporting her head and the other behind the back of her knees. It was kind of weird seeing Mom carrying a person as fragile and soft looking as herself, even though Mom was anything but. She had vampire strength and speed, so she wasn't helpless.

"Looks like Jake fainted from shock. She looks so fragile. I checked the back of her head and, there is a bruise forming. Hopefully she will heal soon; it looks pretty bad." Mom said, with stress and worry in her voice and eyes.

"Sit her over here dear, she'll wake up soon. Don't worry." Esme spoke softly. Esme's words lighten up my mood a little. I watched my Mom carefully laying Jake on the couch and watched Alice looking intensely at Jacob.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I saw who did this."

"Who is it?" Emmett growled, who looked ready for a fight.

"I don't know who it is, but it's a teenage newborn. It was too blurry to see what he looked like." Alice said, with an annoyed look.

"Did he say anything?" I asked desperately, I really wanted know who did this to us. So I could rip him to shreds for touching my Jacob! Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, calming me down instantly.

"Yes, he said that it'll all be over soon and then nothing."

A small whimper came from Jake, still sleeping. I guess she had put pressure on the bump behind her head. I walked up to her, pushed some of her hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. I pulled her so that she was in my lap, supporting her head with my arm and kissed her forehead. It was a little kiss on the temple but, with so much love and affection in it.

"Can you do something about her head Grandpa; I don't think it's healing." I said softly, gazing at my heaven on Earth below me.

Grandpa came over, pushed her head up so that he could see it. "Hmm…that's interesting, normally werewolves would heal faster. It seems as though she is healing faster than a human but, slower than a person with the wolf gene should." Carlisle then turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, bring Jacob to my office so I could have a better look, will you." Carlisle said, it more as statement than a question.

"Of course." He said, as I let him reluctantly; take her away from me, upstairs. Disappearing from my sight. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie followed too, leaving me alone with my parents.

Sighing sadly, I slumped down into the couch. My Mom and Dad sat down beside me, Dad wrapping his arms around me, into an embrace.

"It'll be okay, everything will be alright, we'll let nothing happen to you and Jacob." He said calmly into my hair.

"It's too much Dad, everything going downhill." I cried into my Dad's arms.

"It's okay Renesmee. Go to sleep." My Mom shushed me.

My eyes got heavier. I was getting really drowsy.

"Sleep baby, _Sleep."_

Then, my world became nothing but darkness.

Carlisle Pov

This doesn't look good at all. I was looking at the bruise on the back of Jacob head, studying it closely. The dark mark was swollen, increasing size. The bump was hidden well, by many long locks of raven hair, which went down to her mid-back area.

"This is bad." I said stressfully. The bump should have been gone by now. It is curing, but at a slower rate, almost as if she human, but not completely. Hmm...

"Carlisle?"

Emmett Pov

"Yes Emmett?" he answered suddenly out of his trance.

"What's wrong? I mean, it's just a bump this should be easy to take care of compared to the stuff you do at hospital, right?"

"Well, yes Emmett, but that's not what I'm worried about. I think Jacob is losing his werewolf gene."

"What?" this time Alice spoke up "How is that possible? Why?"

"Her werewolf gene is not completely gone, just reduced. She'll be able to heal faster than a normal human and warmer than one too, but she will not be able to phase."

Just like that, the room got quiet, not a sound. We all knew the question that wanted be asked, but no one said a word. It was so silent, that you could actually hear the buzzing sound of the silence. I guess Rosalie was getting sick of nobody talking because she asked anyway.

"So, who's going to tell Jacob?"

We all knew that once Jake heard the news, it wasn't gonna be pretty. That's why I didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Any volunteers?" Alice asked desperately.

There were shakes of the head coming from everyone around the room.

"Well, how about we all tell Jacob calmly." Esme suggested.

"Tell me what?" asked a confused Jacob, now standing.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! *Please Review!*

Next chapter Coming Soon!

Narusasuluver19


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narrator Pov

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked again.

After 30 seconds of more silence. Carlisle decided to speak up.

"Jacob before we tell you this news-" Carlisle stopped to turn to Bella and Edward, who had just now, came through his office door. Edward and Bella heard everything they've been saying since they brought Jacob in the room, thanks to vampire hearing. Then, Carlisle got an idea.

"How about we let Edward and Bella tell you." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Um….Okay" a still confused Jacob said awkwardly.

Everyone else scurried out of the room; leaving Jacob, Bella and Edward alone.

Edward decided to be the one to break the news. "Jacob,.we don't know when we'll find the cure for you being a female." He decided to break the news down one at a time.

Jacob's looked heartbroken from hearing that. He almost didn't want to say the rest but, he knew he had to.

"Also you won't be able to phase." He finished. Her mood then switched from sad to angry.

"You have to TRY and at least attempt to find the antidote!" she shouted, nostrils flaring.

"We will-"

"What am I supposed to tell my Dad? My sisters? My pack?"

This time Bella yelled "Jake please! Hear us out! We're going to help you and Renesmee out of this mess! Please, just calm down!"

Jacob then looked ashamed, close to tears. "I'm sorry, it's just….what'll happen to my pack now? I'm Alpha! Now they'll just go running back to Sam."

"Jake, no they won't. Just get someone to substitute for until we find a cure." Bella suggested with a calmer voice.

"What about Dad? That's who I'm really worried about. How will he take it when he finds out his only son turned into a girl?"she asked rhetorically.

No one spoke for a moment.

"I've gotta go….I can't hide this forever." Jacob said taking his leave downstairs, then with a click of the front door.

He was gone.

Really short chapter. I know but this is all I'm doing until more reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks special to Pattyheartcake for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 5

Jacob's Pov

'I feel sick to my stomach right now. I can't even imagine my Dad's reaction to this whole thing. I hope he is not too upset.'

'Jake. Stop this right now! This is not normal for you! I already am acting like a girl now! Man up! God!' I mentally yelled at myself.

Okay, let's try and think of the positives to this situation.

Um ….

Aw man, why me!

Bella's Pov

That went terribly! Jake was so upset; it made me feel terrible. I wanted to go after him but, Edward thought it would be best to let him have time alone. I wanted to tell Edward that he needed comfort but, I decided to drop it.

Jake, wherever you are, don't do anything you'll regret over this. We'll get you and Renesmee out of this!

Billy's Pov

That show was really stupid. The things people put on TV nowadays is a bunch of garbage. Especially comedy shows; SpongeBob was funnier than half of this shit. I mean really come on you get paid for this, don't do a half ass job.

I then heard the front door creak open. That must be Jacob.

"Dad I'm home." That sounded a little high to be Jacob's voice. Hm, must be sore throat.

"In here son!" I called. Light footsteps headed towards the living room. I was expected to a see a boy over 6ft tall. It surprised me when a teen girl about 5'7 came in instead.

"Ja-Jacob, what happened?" I stuttered, I was amazed at how much she looked like Sarah.

Jacob then filled me in with the story. I could tell she was upset about me finding out. Though I am shocked that Jacob thought I'd be upset with him. I thought he'd have more faith in me.

"I'm sorry Dad.'' He said, with so much sorrow. He wasn't crying, but eyes were red.

"Son, don't apologize, really. I'll love you if you're a boy or girl. Even if you rob a bank, I'll still love you and nothing is EVER going to change that." I said passionately. I wanted to get this across my son's mind that I still love him.

"Thank you Dad. I love you too."

I nodded and, grabbed him in a strong embrace.

'_I love you Jacob.'_

**AWWW! Isn't that SWEET! Sorry Nessie is not in this chapter!** **She will be in the next one! PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing! I love them, keep them coming! THIS CHAPTER SHOULD GET MORE REVIEWS! Anyway enjoy!

Now to the story you came here for.

Chapter 6

Narrator Pov

Nessie was really worried about Jacob. He heard Jacob yelling at her parents about their current situation and then she left. She had left hours ago and hadn't come back yet. This was scaring the crap out of him. Nessie wanted to go and find but, Edward refused, saying that she would come back on her own.

So now, he was currently looking outside their house window, waiting to see any sign of a red rabbit in the parkway.

Jacob Pov

I am so relieved, happy, thankful I had my Dad. I love him so much.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"How is Nessie handling this?"

Nessie! I completely forgot about him, worrying about my own problems.

I am so selfish. I'm so sorry Nessie.

"Dad, I gotta go, I have to see Nessie! I'll be back later!" she exclaimed, as she slammed the door.

"Alright son." Billy said, smiling warmly.

Jacob jumped out of her car and ran to the front door. Though, before she could make it there, Nessie grabbed her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh God. Jacob, I'm so glad you're back." Nessie said, nose, buried into her soft black locks.

"I'm sorry I left. I was so caught up in my own problems I- ''

"Jacob, shut-up. You were just upset. It's okay. You're here now and that's all that counts right now."

"But-''

Nessie lifted up Jacob's chin, and looked directly in those deep chocolate eyes.

"I love you."

Jacob began tear up. He hadn't heard Nessie say to him before, not like that.

"I love you too, Nessie."

With that said and done, he kissed her. It was passionate, sweet, filled up with so much love. Nessie's heart beat sped up. Jake whimpered, as she felt Nessie pull a strand of black hair behind her ear, and slowly pull away. He then, cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead slowly. Nessie used her other hand to grasp Jacob's. He slowly, filled his fingers in her between Jacob's.

"We'll work this out. Okay baby?"

Jacob swallowed and looked up into his eyes.

"Yea,….we'll work this out."

Nessie and Jacob walked into the Cullen's household. They were the only two there. The family went out to feed, so they had the house to themselves.

They walked up the staircase up to Nessie's room. Once they were in, Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand, leading them to his bed. Nessie wrapped the covers around him and Jake, and then slide his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight baby."

"'Night Ness."

That was so fun to type. Sorry for its shortness! School night! 8th grade Social Studies test tomorrow! I have to study! Bye! R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my God…it's almost Friday! Yea!

Random sorry! Anyways to the story!

Chapter 7

Bella Pov

Ah! I feel better now. Feeding is always a good way to drain stress! We all went out to feed because of all the tension yesterday. But it's okay now. We just returned to the house, and I can already smell the masculine scent of my daughter, well, son. Then I pick up another scent, it smelt like mist and earth; a refreshing smell to my sensitive nose. That could only mean one thing, Jacob is back.

That brought a smile to my face. Edward noticed my smile, and knew why. He smiled too. Maybe…, just maybe, things are looking up.

Nessie Pov

I was sitting on my bed, petting Jacob's hair. She was still asleep, but she still so beautiful. I wonder, is this how Jacob felt about me…, when I was a girl. If this was how he felt, I'm glad I get to experience it too. I don't know why but…, I have the sudden urge to kiss this beautiful creature, knowing that she was mine. Yes, that's right. She is mine. Jacob belongs to me. She gave herself to me, her whole world to me, when she imprinted on me the day I was born.

On an impulse, I kissed her lips slowly. I moved my lips, knowing that she wasn't going to kiss back. I didn't want to wake her. But me, being the idiot that I am, accidently woke her up. Her big brown eyes were staring at me, intensely.

She started kissing back, but I pulled away, not that I wanted to.

"Why'd you stop?"Jake asked, as she pouted.

"I didn't mean to wake you. You looked tired; yesterday I wanted you to get some rest."

"It's okay. So, what's the plan for today?" She asked, looking at me. How did she know I had something planned?

"Well, I was planning on going to the Forks fair. Do you want to come?"

"You know I'm always in, Ness! Let's go!"

"Okay get let's get a shower first. Then we hit the road."

Narrator Pov

After their shower, they got a quick bite to eat, and said goodbye to the Cullen's and left. They drove into Forks, it didn't take that long before they finally reached the Forks fair. It had many stands: Foods stands, game stands and activity stands. They had a few different rides, I mean come on people. This is Forks, what do you expect. Not a lot I hope.

Jacob let Nessie pick where they should go first, since it was Nessie's idea to go to the fair.

"Let's go to the ring and bottles stand! I can win you a stuffed animal!" Nessie said, excitedly.

"Ok, let's go."

"Welcome one and all! Come and win a stuffed animal! It's really easy! All you have to do is toss the ring onto the bottle!" the man said, grinning like a maniac.

"Just you watch Jake! I'll have you a stuffed animal in no time." Nessie said, grinning at Jake.

"Ah! We have our first volunteer, right here!" the man exclaimed, snatching two tickets out of Nessie's hand, though she didn't notice. But Jake did, and was not pleased.

Nessie took three rings, adjusted herself and threw the first ring. It ended up just missing the bottle.

"Darn!"

"It's okay, keep on going!" the man said, sounding a little **too** happy, which made Jake angry.

The next two rings were failures too.

"Aw man!'' Nessie pouted, clearly disappointed.

"Oh well, too bad sonny! Maybe next time!" the man, laughed.

Jake had finally had had enough.

"Give me the rings!" Jake slightly, yelled.

"Oh! Another challenger! Well come on then!" the man said, happily taking two tickets from Jake. Nessie watched in awe, as Jacob tossed all three rings on to the bottle.

"Well I'll be little lady! You have more hand coordination than your boy friend here! What prize do you want?"

"The black cat." Jake told the man, with a slightly visible vain on her head. The black cat was Nessie's favorite animal.

Jacob then grabbed the cat, and whacked the man on head with it.

"And the next time you do something like that to my boyfriend again, it won't be a stuffed animal, it'll be my fist!" Jake shouted, holding her shaking fist in the air. People around them started to stare. Nessie did appreciate what Jake did, but he didn't want people staring at his girlfriend like she was some kind of freak. Nessie dragged Jacob away from the scene immediately.

"Jake you didn't have to do that."

"Whatever." Jake said, angry a little at Nessie now. Who side was he on?

They got on the Ferris wheel, and Jake turned over to side, looking out the window. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Nessie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. He put his nose on her cheek, rubbing his nose against her cheek affectionately.

"Please don't be mad at me baby."

"I'm not. I can't stay mad at you." Jake whispered, turning to face Nessie. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me. I'm glad you took up for me." Nessie started to kiss her face, over and over.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, Ness. I know."

Thanks for reading! I appreciate the support! Really I do! R&R Please! I hope you guys have a GREAT WEEKEND! BYE!

Narusasuluver19


	8. Chapter 8

YEA! Tomorrow is FRIDAY! WEEKEND! ~starts to dance~ Oh yea baby! NO SCHOOL! The week went by so fast! Today this at my school farted in class.

Sorry! As you can see I really love the weekend!

Anyways on to the story!

Chapter 8

Narrator Pov

It has been 5 months since the little incident at the Forks fair.

Everything had been going just fine. Renemee and Jacob's relationship had been going great since then. But Nessie saw something different about Jake that caught his eye.

"Jake… why do you look like your 23, instead of 18?" Nessie asked, looking at Jake with a mixture of confusion and seriousness. He knew Jake noticed his aging. Jake is 23, but she isn't supposed to look like it. The thing that Nessie didn't get was why.

"What? No one told you? I thought you already knew." Jake said, seriously. Hadn't he known why she was so upset?

"Told me what Jake? Why don't you tell me, because I sure as hell don't know?" Nessie yelled, clearly upset that something was being kept from him about Jake.

After that shout the Cullen's came rushing down the staircase, to the living room, already knowing what the argument was about. 

Edward went to Nessie and grabbed his shoulders with a tight grip.

"Calm down Nessie."

Nessie counted 5, slowly calming down, and then he turned to Jacob again.

"How come you're aging?" Nessie asked, Jacob daring her not to answer him.

"I'm losing my wolf gene."

"What? Why?" Nessie asked, angrily.

That's when Carlisle stepped in "Nessie you need calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down when I find out Jake is aging, and you just told me like 6 months after the fact!" Nessie shouted, now talking to everyone in the room.

"Actually it was 5 months." Rosalie said.

Nessie glared back at her.

"Don't put this on her!"Jake yelled to Nessie, at Rosalie's defense. Much to everyone's surprise "I thought you knew why I was upset that day?"

"I thought you upset because of your Dad finding out you were a girl. Not that you couldn't shape shift into a wolf, or you that could age again! "Nessie said, frustrated.

Bella looked at the two, with sad eyes. Just when things were looking up they crashed back down again. Edward wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, looking back at the couple.

"Carlisle couldn't find the cure." Edward's eyes then moved to Jacob "Please trust that he tried his best to find one."

"That means we're stuck like this and Jacob will grow old and die without me?" Nessie sadly asked, mood changing instantly.

Nessie then turned Jacob "Jacob I love you so much. I can't stand the thought of even breathing without you here with me. You're my oxygen Jake. My key need for life, I need you to breath. I can't let you leave me here alone."

Nessie took Jacob chin and looked him in the eye. "You understand, right Jake?"

"I know Ness. I'm not planning on leaving you…ever. Unless that's what you want. I live to be whatever you want me be or do."

"Then let me turn you."

?

YES! I've been waiting to do this chapter! R&R! PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for not updating in a while guys! Hopefully it won't take so long to do so next time.

On to the story!

Chapter 9

Jacob gasped at the request from Nessie. How could he ask something like that from her so casually? Her inner wolf hurt from thinking about disobeying her imprint but, she couldn't just give up being a wolf so easily.

"I…..I'm going for a walk." Jacob stuttered, and then hurriedly started retreating for the front door.

"Jacob wait." Nessie grabbed Jacob's wrist, just when she had her hand on the doorknob.

Jacob released her wrist from Nessie's soft grip. She looked into Nessie's eyes. His light brown eyes were burning with passion, a need of love and comfort. "You'll be back, …right?"

"I can't stay away Ness."

Nessie leaned down to kiss Jacob softly. They stayed that way for 3 seconds and parted. Nessie took Jacob's hand; he ran his thumb over her knuckles. He whispered into Jacob's ear softly, "I love you." Causing shivers to run down her back.

"I love you too Nessie." Jacob said directly into Nessie's eyes. Nessie let go of her hand and watched her leave out the door.

Once she left, Edward was the first to speak, "Nessie don't you think that was a lot to ask of her?"

"Yes dad, I know. It's very selfish of me to ask something like that of her. But Dad, I need her; I know you understand that feeling of needing your soul mate."

"We do." Edward agreed "We all do."

"If you were in my situation with mom, what would you do?"

Edward didn't answer for a moment, and then said "I wouldn't have forced your mom. But I would've found a way to save your Mom's life. "

Seth

Listening to Jacob tell about her life changing decision was heartbreaking.

It was hard decision to make, choosing between living a long life with your soul mate or keeping what's left of your inner wolf, while your imprint suffers by watching you die. Jacob face was stained with dried tears, that had fell all while she telling her story. It made my chest hurt to see her in so much pain.

"Seth, what should I do? I mean I'm practically trapped in a corner. If I picked one, I lose the other. I don't want to lose my wolf gene or Nessie."

"Jake… I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry Jake; I really wish I could help here."

Seth went to hug Jake, wrapping his arms around her middle. Jake was still a little taller than Seth even as a woman, only by a little though. She buried her tear-filled face into his neck.

"I have a question though, Jake."

"…Yea, Seth?"

"I- If you …had to just choose one, right now, which one…...would it be?" Seth asked hesitantly.

'Nessie,' Jacob thought and even though she never answered aloud, Seth already knew the answer.

Two Hours Later

A knock was heard over the Cullen household; everyone already knew who it was from the earthy scent. Nessie quickly opened the door for Jake, who stepped inside feeling kind of nervous.

"I've made my decision,…..I've decided to let..you...turn me."Jake said knees buckling. This didn't go unnoticed by Nessie.

"Thank you!" Nessie smiled brightly, eagerly kissing Jacob's sensitive neck multiple times, sucking on one spot leaving a mark of possessiveness. Jacob whimpered softly, and instantly relaxed.

"You don't know how much this means to me! You won't regret it! You'll see!"

Nessie exclaimed to Jake, wrapping his arms around her and, kissing her forehead gently.

'I hope you're right Ness' Jake thought to herself.

!

Thanks for reading guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

+ Thanks to people who enjoy reading my story enough to review!

Reviewers: Pattyheartcake, Dracona Malfoy, Izzie-94, hotmessz, -Goldsworthy-stewart.

Author Alerts: Mackenzie L.

Story Alerts: Pattyheartcake and Dracona Malfoy

Thanks so much guys!

On to the story.

Bella was devestated. How did things turn out like this? How did this happen? Why Nessie and Jake? What could have been done differently to prevent any of this from happening?

All these questions. So many theories.

But no answer.

She nor, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett or Rosalie had an answer.

She was scared by how much can change from Jacob getting turned by Nessie. She remembered her own transformation from a human to vampire. How intense, passionate, and frightening it was. Even though she considers that the best decision of her life, she doesn't want Jacob to lose his ability to phase by it. She had heard that Jacob had told his pack mates. They weren't to thrilled by the idea, but they rather Jake be a vampire than aging and dying. Leah was probably the most upset that Jacob was going to turn into a leech. Leah still didn't trust the Cullen's or any vampires for that matter, but she put up with them for Jacob's sake.

Sam was sad to hear the news as well. But whatever happened Jacob was family, friend , and packmate for life wolf or not.

Now no one could find Jacob anywhere. She disappeared 2 days ago. No calls to family or friends. Not a letter left behind explaining her absence. Billy was afraid of not ever finding her. Sam's pack was looking everywhere. Sniffing the flat plains to see if they could catch an alien scent. Just incase she was kidnapped.

Nessie wanted to look for her ,but Edward refrained her from doing so. Telling Nessie that the pack could handle it, and if they didn't find her in 2 days that they would start looking for her.

Nessie struggled to stay at the Cullen household. Knowing that if she stepped one foot outside the door , he leave full speed to find Jacob. He was hurting deeply though. There was a constant ache in his chest , he couldn't sleep night, resulting in bags forming under his eyes. He couldn't hold any food down. Jasper even got blood from a deer for Nessie , but he couldn't put it to his lips, finding it disgusting. No one knew what was wrong with him. Although Carlisle soon found the answer.

" They're mates."

Alice and Bella gasped in surprise. Although Jasper and Edward seemed unfazed by the news.

" This is something I knew ever since Jacob was claimed missing. I could feel intense pain and heartache coming from Nessie. Which is usual if a vampire's mate is gone too long." said Jasper sadly. The pain coming from Nessie was incredibly painful for him too. That's why he and Alice left the Cullen household the second night Jacob went missing.

" That's why we need to start looking now. Nessie can't last long like this. We all know what will happen if this continues any longer." Carlisle said seriously.

" Oh my God!" Bella exclaimed , dropping her knees crying dry tears. Edward bent down and started rubbing her back in slow circles.

Edward looks up from Bella and says to his family, " We start our search tonight. I'll look towards the shore, Emmett and Rosalie look in the forest , Jasper and Alice look near the reservation. We need to her as soon as possible!" His eyes filled seriousness and hurt.

" I'm coming too!" called Nessie running down staircase. " Don't try and stop me!" , looking at Edward and Bella.

" We're not. Let's go!" Edward said urgently.

In a matter of a half a second the living room was empty.

With Jacob

Past - Two days ago

"Ugh" Jacob groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She walked slowly to mirror looking at her reflection. She smiled a little at what she saw. A beautiful young woman, at the age of 23, who had a beautiful face , tanned skin that was the color of peanut butter, gorgeous ebony hair that flowed down her mid back. A perfect image of her mother.

She sighed and ran her hand through the ebony locks. She was thinking about cutting it. Turning away from the mirror she headed for the shower. She got in the shower and relaxed as the hot water hit her body. After she was done she put a pair of holey blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. Jacob then put her black jacket over top of her shirt, zipping it up only a bit not completely covering her shirt. Then she left her room closing the door behind her. Coming into the kitchen, she quietly fixed herself a bowl of cereal, eating hurriedly and left her house.

She decided to take walk this morning to think, about the life changing decision she had made a while ago. She had ended up in forest , staring , thinking.

' What if saying yes to Ness is the biggest mistake of my life? What if trying to make him happy makes me unhappy?'

"But I know that I'm wrong. Making him is what I live for, it brings me joy."

Suddenly she a growl coming from behind her. She quickly turned to find a wolf , a wild wolf. Growling at her, jaws clenched, wildness and danger in its eyes.

" Shit."

She took off in a sprint. Running for her life, knowing the wolf was right behind. Running, running, but she trips and falls flat on her face.

She looks up to the wolf above her. Then in on quick move it bit her arm.

A yell heard on deaf ears.

Present

Nessie hand clenched his shirt as he ran through the open land. We're going to find you Jake.

We have to.

" Where could she be? This shouldn't be so hard!" Rosalie said stressfully. Dashing through the forest, Emmett by her side.

" We'll find her Rose! She can't be far."

Then the smell of blood filled their nostrils. They followed the scent and was shocked at what they saw.

"Oh shit." Emmett softly.

Thanks for reading guys! I tried extra hard on this one!

R&R Please!


	11. I'm really sorry!

**Guys I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing the story. I mean I have no idea how to end this story. I hate not being able to finish it. I'm having major readers block with story. If there is anyone who like to start over with the same plot, or continue where I left off, they are welcome to. Just email me first, because I want to read it too. Review for any more questions or concerns.**

**I'm REALLY sorry for doing this to you guys. ;(**

**Narusasuluver19**


End file.
